


Until the End

by Tookbaggins



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Gen, Old Fic, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-21
Updated: 2004-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookbaggins/pseuds/Tookbaggins
Summary: Prequel to You Can Never Belong. 625 has discovered a long lost experiment, 593 has been kidnapped, and 626 is in the making. Welcome to life in Jumba Jookiba's lab.





	1. Things Are Starting to Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Original review count- 25

Life in Jumba Jookiba's laboratory on Turo was great. Oh yeah, it was paradise. Unless of course you choose not to overlook the fact that there were some three hundred or so experiments running around and one in particular that was a bit too cowardly than what was good for him, but I'll get back to that.

You see, the lab was divided into five parts: Jumba's private living area, the main lab, the kitchen, the restricted section (entirely off- limits), and another area that was usually referred to as "the Dark". The Dark was where Jumba's first 313 experiments were preserved and stored, the one's that didn't survive. Why there were only 313 and not 314 no one knew. Jumba refused to talk about the missing experiment. If someone asked, he would fall silent and ignore them. The reason that everyone called it the Dark, was simply because the lightbulbs had never been changed, thus it was always dark.

Now, back to the story. The Dark, that's where Experiment 625 found himself (the cowardly one before mentioned), being pursued for Heaven knows why by a large yellow experiment that he hardly even knew. Just how he had ended up running into the Dark, 625 had no clue. In fact, he avoided it as much as possible. "I can't help it that I'm slightly ungraceful!" he screeched, but the bully bore down on him. 625 circled around a crate or two and dove through a small, plain door. The bully hit the door with a thump, sending 625 reeling and the door slamming shut.

He rubbed his head and looked at his surroundings. A brightly lit hall stretch out behind him, dark doorways lining either side. He scrambling to his feet as the door clicked behind him. Pulling at the handle told him easily that it had locked. He started down the hallway scowling. "Peachy. Save my butt just to get caught in the restricted section." The light faded gradually as he strolled deeper into his prison. "Why is everybody always raggin' my behind anyway? I never did nothin' to them." 625 tried to keep himself from looking into the dark rooms as he passed. He tugged nervously at one the tiny ears that hung to his shoulders, his aquamarine fur bristling. "Who's there?" he growled. Well, he meant to growl, but it came out a squeak. Maybe he was imagining things, but then he heard it again! Footsteps, straight ahead in the shadows.

"471, is that you? Remember, I've got a strong stomach but a very weak heart..." he was starting to panic (A/N I told you he was cowardly, and I say that with a great deal of affection. Then again I'd be scared too.) 625 held his arm behind his back. "I-I've got a charged blaster!" the "thing" stepped out of the shadows.

"Do you REALLY think that's going to work?" 625 fainted.

***

"593!" Jumba Jookiba's voice rang through the main lab. 593, her shaggy red chest heaving, raced through a group of gathered experiments, gray tail streaming out behind her.

"What!? What's the order!?" she burst into Jumba's office (which was basically a number of obstacle courses designed to train experiments). Jumba turned as she entered, his eyes narrowed impatiently. He pushed her outside and closed the door, muffling the crash of a breaking wall. "What was that?"

"Nothing. Just training." Jumba handed her some money. The stronger experiments were always tested rigorously. No one was allowed to see them until they were deemed fully trained. It was yet another of Jumba's silly rules. "Remember," he instructed. 593 waited patiently. "Stay out of sight. I ordered fried Nakku and ipay from the Happy Turonian down the street. If delivery is late, NO TIP!"

"Got it." 593 took the money from him carefully and picked a tiny satchel up off the floor to hold it. With a wave of her paw, she disappeared down the hall.

***

"I hope you got some for me too." Jumba rolled his eyes at the small white experiment. She was lounging on her absurdly long tail, which was coiled beneath her; her black tipped ear was cocked jauntily. This was 471, the exception to that silly rule mentioned earlier.

"Of course!"

"Really?" 471's ears perked up instantly.

"No. You are experiment. You will eat with the others." 471 scowled and turned to the obstacle course in front of them, where 541, a small, blue experiment, was currently plowing towards them. Jumba scribbled a few notes on his clipboard.

"541 is surpassing my expectations."

"I'll say, what with you popping out experiments right and left." 471 shut her mouth when Jumba pulled a small remote control out of his pocket with a scowl. (A/N if you want to know, go read "Before Perfection" by the Great Red Dragon)

"It's not just for him, you know." Jumba said, quite satisfied with her obedience. He pocketed it again and turned toward the door. "I'll be back, is been while since I hear any breaking equipment. I should make sure no one is dead..." he left through the door, pulling it closed behind him. 471 sat looking at it before getting up and wandering over to the obstacle course. 541 had paused in Jumba's absence, apparently seizing the opportunity for a rest.

"Hey..." 541 didn't really look at her, but for a brief glance. "I said 'hey.'"

"What?" 471 raised an eyebrow.

"You in a bad mood?"

"No." that was all he said. She rolled her eyes; it seemed like this conversation was going nowhere. 541 caught her off guard with a sudden question: "What's it like out there?"

"Huh?"

"Out in the lab with all the others." 541 was staring at her expectantly. "I know you've been there."

"Yeah, yeah I have. It's...crowded." 541 pricked his ears.

"Oh really? That's too bad."

"Why is that too bad?" 471 asked, a little confused.

"...I'll never see it." 541 turned away from her.

***

625 wasn't sure what had happened, all he remembered was being chased. It took a few minutes for his head to clear and he remembered where he was, but it took only a split second for him to realize that he wasn't alone. 625 sat up slowly, a thin blanket falling from his shoulders. He was still in the dimly lit hallway and a soft voice was humming behind him.

What fear he had actually felt upon awakening left him as he turned round. Right in front of him, totally unaware of his attention, was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She stroked her long, emerald ear thoughtfully. Sighing, she turned to him, her sapphire eyes widening.

"You're awake!" she smiled, 625 was startled to realize he had forgotten to breathe. "I'm sorry if I scared you. Are you okay?"

"Uh...y-yes. I'm 625" he said when he had his wits about him again.

"I'm 314!" 314 said enthusiastically, but her smile quickly faded. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you see, I was being chased..."

"Oh, I understand." She interrupted, somewhat sadly. "I'm glad you got away, but you shouldn't stay here any longer. The Professor will be angry."

"Professor? Oh, you mean Doc." 625 was a little puzzled at this, but he wasn't feeling as awkward as before and decided to ask a question. "Are you all alone here?" 314 had started to turn away, but she stopped.

"Are YOU all alone?"

"I asked first!" 314 stared at him expectantly. He shrugged seriously. "Well, in a way." 625 sighed. "I don't have many friends in the lab, if that's what you mean."

"Why is that? You seem nice enough."

"That's not what they think. I've got a total of one friend. Everyone else...I guess I get on their nerves." 314 watched him searchingly.

"Yes. I am all alone." She said it as unemotionally as she could (625 was able to catch that) but a slight quiver in her voice said otherwise. She swiftly disappeared into one of the dark rooms. 625 hesitated before calling after her:

"You know...I don't HAVE to leave."

***

In the building's main lobby, a tiny string dangled from the ceiling. On one end of that string was a small satchel, jingling slightly as it was lowered. On the other end 593 was clinging to the ceiling, almost invisible with her gray fur in the shadows. The delivery boy was standing right outside the door, but it appeared as if he didn't know what to do.

"New guy." 593 thought. She swung the satchel to hit the door. The boy finally seemed to understand, and within seconds he had made the drop off. 593 waited until he was gone before climbed down to collect her things. She slung the now bulging bag over her shoulder and began dragging it to the elevator.

It was then that she caught it: a faint scent from outside. Glancing around the dark lobby, her eyes fell on the door behind her. Outside, a tall, reptilian man was watching her. 593 began to panic. Throwing the food aside, she took off at a run. But she hadn't gone more than a few steps when she felt a sharp prick on the side of her neck. Desperately, 593 clawed at the tranquilizer dart, but it was too late.


	2. Venturing Out

"Where could she be? We've looked everywhere." Jumba sat in a swivel chair outside his office, musing over the recent events. 625 and 471 sat nearby and watched him. It had been two days since 593 disappeared and Jumba wasn't anywhere near panicking. He was a genius. He'd think of something. His greatest concern at the moment was not 593's safety; it was whether or not she had been found. She WAS illegal, after all.

471 finally decided to make a suggestion. Her black ears twitched a little as she stood up next to 625, crossing her white arms over her chest.

"Why don't you send some of us? We can search better than any of those stupid maintenance droids. Jumba eyed her thoughtfully.

"And who would you send after 593?"

471 shrugged vaguely. "I don't know."

"Surely..." Jumba began to laugh. "Surely you had someone in mind. Perhaps yourself?" 471 felt her face grow hot. Yes, she had been considering herself, but she didn't take too kindly to being mocked. Before she even knew it, she was snarling at her creator.

"Yes ME! At least I'd be doing something about it! At least I'D do more than sit on my fat butt and pretend I CARE! You know, before you bring something to life you should be prepared for some kind of RESPONSIBILITY!" 471 snatched 625 by the arm and began to drag him away. He stared at her, bewildered.

"Jeez! I've never seen you go off on someone like that!" she ignored him as they came to the front of the common room. Most of the experiments were there; they quieted as she stormed around the room.

"Alright, LISTEN!" Absolute silence. "Doc Jookiba isn't doing anything to find 593. She's gone for good unless WE do something." She grabbed 625 again to keep him from sneaking away. "It's me and 625."

"WHAT!?" 625 squeaked.

"We'll take everyone who's willing to go. Don't take time to think about it, we're leaving now!" and with that, she and 625 were out the door and into the world beyond. Jumba frowned from his office door.

"That can't be good."

***

314 rubbed her nose as she pulled her face away from the window. Well, it wasn't exactly a window, it was more of a small slot through which she could see through the Dark and into the hallway beyond. She'd been there for at least a half an hour looking for 625. He had promised to come and see her, but he wasn't there. She sadly climbed down from the door, trying to think of reasons. Maybe he was busy; Jumba could have delayed him. Or maybe he just got lost. Yeah, that must be it. 314 sighed; knowing that wasn't even close to happening.

314 started to turn away, but stopped as a thought struck her. It would be risky, true. She could get into a lot of trouble, but she didn't care. She was lonely enough that she was willing. Nervously, 314 reached for the door handle. She hesitated as she gripped the cold metal.

"What are you doing?" 314 jumped and turned to see Jumba watching her suspiciously.

"Just...watching." She confessed. He continued to stare for a moment before motioning her to follow him into a nearby computer room. 314 climbed onto her creator's shoulder as he sat in the old creaking chair and inserted a microfile into the computer.

"My next project." He told her proudly. "I think it will be a success this time." several images flashed across the screen. 314 saw a form much like her own: large, bat-like ears and pupil-less eyes accustomed to deep darkness. The form had modifications of extra, retractable arms and antennae and various shades of blue fur covering his body. 314 set into her usual questions.

"Gender?"

"Male."

"Abilities?"

"Bulletproof. Maybe even fire proof if I can manage. I won't know his strength until he begins his training."

"Number?"

"626."

"626...why is he blue?"

"Camouflage." Jumba removed the microfile from the computer and stood up, 314 jumped lightly to the floor. "Especially useful in twilight and dawn." The large scientist turned to leave, but 314 had one more thing to ask.

"Will I get to talk to him?"

"Of course not!" Jumba shook his head, not really surprised by the question. "If this is actually what I've been hoping for, then it will most likely be very violent."

"I don't think all the experiments are as bad as you make them out to be." 314 muttered and began to fiddle with the computer. Jumba swiveled the chair so she was facing him.

"What is that meant to mean?" he asked sternly. "Have you been going into lab?"

"No, of course not!" she said quickly. "It's just that I-I can see the hallway through the space in the door. I watch them sometimes. And there's one that gets chased sometimes."

"Let me guess." Jumba rolled his eyes. "Aquamarine, chubby, no means to defend himself." He chuckled. "You must remember the files from when I created him. He is wimp, but you stay away from him all the same." 314 felt like being childish and throwing a tantrum, but she somehow managed to control herself and watched sadly as Jumba left her alone once again.

***

"471, wait up!" 625 trudged along with the three experiments who had been willing to join the quest. First off, there was 597, the biggest of the bunch at three feet ten inches. Every inch of him was covered in brown fur except for his large black eyes. A row of blunt spikes extended from his forehead to his back, otherwise, he looked like 471. Next to him was 602, who was somewhat small and solid yellow. He was one of those Jumba had given some of his own genes, but that only resulted in his four brown eyes. He dropped to the floor and tucked his four dorsal spines into his back. He looked over his shoulder.

"386, you all right back there?" 386 came trotting into view. Aside from being the oldest of the group, he was also the smartest. This sometimes led to problems, as he liked to invent things that promptly exploded. 386 was a dark bluish shade, with bright red wings spreading from his back. His was in the process of learning to fly, but all he'd achieved was gliding (which he quite enjoyed). His only fault was that he seemed to constantly be out of shape. He was wheezing by the time he got them.

"Sometimes I actually question why I'm an intellectual." he moaned. 471 rolled her eyes.

"I'd help, but I can't exactly transfer my physical prowess to other people." 597 shushed her with a raised hand.

"Something strange, guys." He pulled his nose away from the floor. "I can't smell 593. The trail just stops. Like she disappeared. Those other smells are still here, though."

"They must've been dragging her until they got this far." 386 said, "let's keep going." They began to move on again. 597 pulled ahead of the group; 471 followed him, walking close so the others wouldn't hear.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Don't bother. You like her." "One sided feeling there." 597 sped up a little, but 471 didn't let him go.

"We'll find her, 597. I promise." He didn't look at her, but she knew he was grateful for her confidence.

***

314 sat at her window gloomily, not even noticing the cityscape below. She was used to being alone, but that was before 625. Before she had any friends. And she had really been looking forward to seeing him. Sure, he wasn't exactly a knockout, but he was charming.

"I guess this would've happened sooner or later." She sighed and got up." If he isn't coming here, then I'll just go to him."

***

"Stop it!"

"No, you stop!"

"I'm not doing anything!" 625 gave 602 a hateful glare. "If anyone's doing anything it's you!"

"Why don't you both stop it before I throw you through the floor!" 597 barked. He needn't have threatened them. The lift finally rose to the 253rd floor and opened upon a wasteland of a hallway. Garbage and broken lab equipment was everywhere (not to mention a horrific stench). 471 gagged and turned to 597. "Are you sure she's here?"

"Yeah, the trail leads here, but there's no door apparently." With a paw clamped over his nose he led the group to a small ventilation shaft near the floor. 386 eyed it doubtfully.

"In there? But 597, you and 625 would get stuck."

"Then we'll go last."

"No," 386 shook his head, sending his ears flapping. "How about, only two of us go? Just far enough to find out if she's here. After all, five inadequately prepared experiments wouldn't have an easy job of storming a laboratory spanning an entire floor."

"He's right. Let's do it." They quickly settled it with rock; paper, scissors and it ended up with 471 and 625. "Fancy that." 602 smacked his forehead. "Keep him in line, 471."

597 pulled away the vent's covering so the pair could climb in. 471 and 625 nodded silently to the others and together they disappeared into the darkness.


	3. Finding 593

"Ow! Hurry up, will you?" 471 winced and looked back over her shoulder, where 625 was using her tail as a guide. There was little (if any) light and his night-vision was pretty much non-existent.

"I can't help it! You try being last." He wriggled a bit closer, dropping his voice to an inaudible hiss. "Any idea how far we are?" 471 shook her head, although he couldn't see.

"Not really, but it's been at least twenty minutes. There's another light way ahead, think that's her?"

"Considering we've already found a closet and sixteen bathrooms, no. But let's check anyway." They fell silent and began to crawl through the dust again. Several minutes passed before the light became visible. "I hope this is the kitchen."

"No such luck." They crept forward, peering through the vent into what was clearly some kind of containment cell. It was empty but for a cot shoved into the corner...and on that cot was 593. She was sprawled limp across the cot, hanging partially over the edge. 471 felt 625 stiffen next to her.

"Oh no they didn't..." he growled, both anger and fear coming through. 471 pried open the vent and stuck her head through, careful that the room was empty.

"593? Hey, 593!" she stirred minutely, turning her head to look at them. "What happened to you?" she didn't speak but immediately began trying to gesture to them. "What is it?"

"This is no time for charades!" she pointed at them then at a door at the far side of the room. They stared at her blankly, until she became frustrated,

"Get out! Go home, someone's coming!" she hissed. 625 grabbed for vent cover and slid it into place just as 593 froze, her eyes going wide. 471 and 625 huddled close, trying to keep an eye on her. A thin, reptilian character deactivated her cell door, which promptly vanished.

"Ah, you're awake. Good, the boss has some new tests..." 593 winced as he picked her up by the ears, but she made no move to struggle. The two disappeared through the door. The two experiments were silent for several minutes.

"Do you think?"

"We have to tell Jumba, 625. He'll take care of it." 471 reassured him turning around to go. 625 didn't quite believe her. Somehow it seemed too much for even Jumba, but she showed such faith in Jumba that for once he kept his opinion to himself.

***

At the same time, several floors down, someone else was also creeping through the dark and dust. 314 was running from case to case, using the preserved experiments as cover. She was scared to death, after all it was her first time out in the open and she was sneaking through a room full of dead things. It was enough to give even 625 nightmares (she thought him quite brave, to visit her behind Jumba's back). She was constantly hearing footsteps, from the lab beyond and they sounded much closer. She often doubled back to her last hiding place as they passed. At last she had reached the other side of the room, all she had to do was get through the rest of the lab unseen. The room through the nearest door looked extremely crowded to someone so used to being isolated (although there were only three or four people about) and unfortunately no plan of getting through came to mind. She settled in the shadows to look for an opening.

Someone would be bound to notice her when she walked by, but there were so many experiments in all that none of them could possibly know all the others. Her best chance seemed to be a casual walk, avoiding eye contact. If anyone spoke to her, she'd act like she was supposed to be there. It seemed simple enough. She stepped forward into the light. One of the experiments turned his head to look at her. He turned back to the others and their talk immediately hushed to a low murmur. 314 focused on the door ahead of her and strode nonchalantly past them, holding her breath until she reached the door. It seemed like an eternity, but she made it.

"Hey you." 314 froze, turning slowly to face the experiment who had seen her come in approaching her. "Have you heard anything?" she didn't say anything, not sure what he meant. It must have shown on her face as he rolled his eyes impatiently. "You know, about 593?" she still didn't know what he meant, but she shook her head. The experiment looked a little disappointed. "There's been some stuff going around about a rescue, but no one really knows much about it." He shrugged and went back to his group. 314 stood for a minute, trying to calm herself and open her mouth. She needed directions from here badly, and she knew where 625 would be.

"Hey..." her voice sounded tiny and scared, but she couldn't do anything about it. "Where's the kitchen?" he looked back at her, gesturing with a paw.

"Right through that door and to the left." 314 thanked him and ran. The less time she spent talking the better.


	4. Biding Their Time

"Aren't you going to do ANYTHING?" 471 was storming around the hallway outside Jumba's office with 386 and 602 looking on. ""They could be killing her for all we know!" she was quite intimidating when she was angry (which actually wasn't often), but Jumba thundered right back at her, sending the other two scampering out of sight behind a corner.

"I can't just drop everything and blow our cover for one experiment! What if he decides to turn us in, eh? The officials would have this place under control before you say patookie!" being larger, Jumba easily drowned out 471's yells and she eventually fell silent. Jumba thought he had won. "You need to think a little more from now on, 471. Then you see reason." 471 glared at him as she walked to stand in the doorway to his office. When she spoke her voice was steady and cold.

"You know, we actually thought you cared about all of us, now you're not even willing to help when one of us is in trouble. Some creator you are." Without another word she turned and shut the door, locking it behind her.

***

"So you see, it's not what it looks like, it's what IN it that makes the sandwich." 597 made a face at 625's pile of goo he was calling a sandwich. The pudgy little experiment took no notice and cooed at his treat. "Oh my darling, where have you been all my life?"

"I was just bout to ask you the same thing." 625 yelped and dropped his precious sandwich. 314 was standing in the doorway, her fists planted firmly on her hips. "Where were you?"

"Uh...well...I was with 471. A-and 597." 625 stammered.

"Who?" 314 raised an eyebrow, glancing around the kitchen. The place was huge, more like a restaurant than a kitchen. "I'm guessing this is 597?" she gestured to said experiment, who gave a puzzled smile. 625 didn't waste a second in begging for forgiveness.

"Look, 314, I know I promised I'd come see you the other day, but I couldn't help it!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, y'see one of the experiments has gone missing and we went with a few others to find her. Since Jumba wouldn't do it, we figured she wouldn't have much of a chance if we didn't." 625 gave her an apologetic look, hoping 314's good heart would understand the situation. "Basically I ditched you for a rescue mission. I'm really sorry."

"Well...it IS a good reason..." she threw her arms around him. "That was so sweet!" 597 made a face at 625, but he ignored it for now... now he was in heaven.

***

"I swear it's like he doesn't even care!" 471 was storming around outside 541's cell, her friend sat inside watching her pace. "I mean, I know that it's kind of putting the rest of us at risk, but she's one of us!"

"He's a coward." 541 offered, 471 snatched the opportunity to bash the scientist.

"I know! I mean, we wouldn't just ignore it if HE had disappeared (although now I'm definitely considering it)." 471 was getting a bit fiery, her companion just sat watching her. "Oh, I can't wait till he needs our help."

"Listen..." 541 hesitated, deciding against guessing her number; he couldn't recall it though she obviously knew him. "Maybe he's just laying low for awhile."

"Huh?"

"Well, it would make sense I suppose. For all we know this guy that took her could be a fed. If we rushed in there with our guns blazing they could be expecting us." 471 sat and stared at him. She hadn't considered something like that. Maybe Jumba was just waiting to catch them off guard...she smiled at him.

"You think a lot, don't you? Because you come up with a lot of good stuff." 541 shrugged.

"Byproduct of my training I guess."

"What?" 541 shook his head.

"Never mind." He fell into silence once more, letting 471 rant a little more. It seemed like an awful lot of bother to him. Why wait for Jumba to get around to doing something when you can do it yourself? Except for tracking down 593, 471 apparently hadn't considered anything like this. Sneaking to peek inside a rival laboratory was one thing, getting in and out without notice was quite different. 471 finally began to wind down. She sat sullenly across from him, trying to glare a hole in the floor. After a few minutes she sighed heavily and got up.

"I guess I really shouldn't complain...maybe Jumba's planning to go get her and he just hasn't told me about. I mean, there's plenty of stuff I'm not in on." 541 agreed with the idea: he told her so too. "He probably just doesn't want you tagging along. No offense, but you seem dead set on rescuing 593. He's probably worried about taking you outside of the lab." 471 only shrugged, giving a brief wave with her paw.

"You're probably right, 541...I should probably go before he gets back. See you later." She disappeared through the door, leaving 541 with plenty to think about.


	5. Jumba’s Decision

593 lay flat on her stomach, scraping a claw in circles across the floor. It had been awhile...maybe a week since she had been abducted and but for 471 and 625 there had been no sign of home. Surely Jumba wouldn't leave her here all alone? Was he even looking for her?

She shifted to her side, her body aching all over. Ever since she had arrived they had done nothing but take blood and run tests. She had been trying to think why they would do this, but the only conclusion she had come to was that they were trying to clone her. Clone her or create their own experiment. She shifted again, but comfort was rather elusive when you sleep on linoleum. Things looked bleak.

The door to her room hissed open and Pish, Quek's assistant, wandered in. 593 curled in on herself, but Pish's groping fingers found the scruff of her neck. Wordlessly he carried her away.

***

"Clear." 625crept stealthily down the hall, 314 following behind him. They were headed back to the restricted section, hopefully before Jumba found out 314 had gone exploring. Considering that there were some three hundred or so experiments roaming the laboratory they saw very few of them.

They were passing by the corridor with Jumba's office when 625 pulled 314 around a corner. "What?" she asked, a little startled at his sudden movement.

"I just saw Doc in the hall, I think he's locked out of his office or something."

"So? Then he'll be busy for awhile, let's go!"

"No, wait, I wanna see." 625 left her and rounded the corner, giving Jumba a cheerful grin. "Howdy, Doc. Need a locksmith or somethin'?"

"Not exactly, 471 locked me out again."

"So you made her mad then?"

"No I didn't." Jumba jiggled the door-handle mercilessly.

"Aw come on, you two argue enough I know when to recognize it. You've been outsmarted by an over-intelligent cat." Jumba sighed, looking down at his annoyingly correct little creation.

"The keys are inside. Are you going to help or not?" 625 shrugged and placed a paw on a tiny pad next to the door. It glowed faintly and the door slid open. Jumba scowled.

"Why is it never working for me?"

"Well, Doc, you need a certain touch for technology. Something that I apparently have while you don't." Jumba stomped through the door, slamming it behind him. "Try to be more careful next time!" 625 called after him, hoping for a roar. Nothing happened, so he ran back to 314. "He won't be out for awhile. He's taking care of 471..."

***

471 was sitting in the corner, her tail bunched beneath her. Jumba settled himself in a tattered recliner before addressing her. He laced his fingers together and leaned back to stare at her. She met his gaze with a guilty frown.

"625 let you in, didn't he?"

"Yes he did. And I must say I'm quite glad he happened by." 471's eyes dropped to the floor momentarily before meeting her creator's hopefully.

"Are you mad? Cause before I—"

"No." Jumba lifted a hand to silence her. "I've thought about what you said. You may have been speaking in anger, 471, but...what you say is true. I have no excuse for abandoning 593. But while I may be forgetting her, it is only because I worry about the rest of you. If I went after her...if I was somehow caught or betrayed...who would take care of you? I would not be here when the Intergalactic Federation came to confiscate evidence of my work..."

"Jumba, we can look after ourselves until you come home."

"471, if I were caught...there would be no coming home." Jumba sighed, hoping that he was making the right decision. "Look, I care about 593 as much as the rest of you. Is dangerous, but I'm going to try to get her back." 471 jumped to her feet, running to Jumba and leaping into his lap.

"Yes! I knew you weren't that bad!" she smiled joyfully at him, but the scientist didn't seem the least bit happy.

"I want you to come with me." The smile dissolved instantly. Jumba gently set her back on the ground and rose to leave. "Who is knowing what will happen? To be sure, you should say goodbye while you can." 471 watched him go. She knew what he had meant. Somehow he knew that she had spoken with 541. She heart seemed to drop through the floor as she thought of the teary scene. Maybe not so teary with 541, but 625 wouldn't take it well...


	6. Goodbye

471 sighed, tapping on the glass separating 541 from herself. "Maybe things will go okay. I'm just really worried, I guess." 541 looked a little skeptical.

"You were in here forty-five minutes ago raging about how Jookiba wasn't doing anything and wanting to go after 593 yourself." 471 scowled at him.

"That was different, I didn't know I would be leaving the lab."

"True. So...I guess this is it, then?" he sounded sad, 471 wanted to say something to comfort him, but she was beginning to feel she needed it herself. "Thanks for coming by today. It's nice to have someone to talk to." 471 was silent. 541 pressed his paw against the glass between them. "Goodbye, um...you never told me your number..."

"Yes I did." 541 shook his head, "I would've remembered it." She thought for a moment, a frown crossing her face. "Oh yeah...I'm sorry, 541."

"For what?"

"Well, for leaving you here, I guess. I mean I could have come to see you more than I did." 541 stared blankly at her, obviously confused.

"I just met you this morning." 471 shrugged sadly. "You should be going, he's waiting on you."

"Yeah." She turned to leave, stopping just short of the door. "Goodbye 541. I'm going to miss you." She walked through the doorway. 541 watched until she was out of sight. That was it, she was gone. He suddenly felt...empty.

***

625 loosed a sigh of relief. Jumba had been occupied, but he had still been antsy about getting 314 back into the restricted section. He smiled to himself as he neared the kitchen, she had been brave to come looking for him. He was thrilled that someone had actually wanted to see him, made him feel all warm and even fuzzier than he already was. He had a friend besides 471 now! He smiled, humming to himself. He'd never known anyone like 314. She was really his friend, and she seemed to really like him. 625 closed his eyes, his smile widening. Oh yeah...life was good.

"Hey, watch where you're walking cowboy!" 625 snapped out of his reverie to realize he was standing on 386. 597 reached out and dragged him off. "He's testing something again."

"What's he testing, his theory on living as a rug?"

"Actually he was working on some kind of cure or something. I think he's been testing his stuff on himself." He gave 386 a kick, but he continued to snore contentedly. "Been out like a light since I found him."

"And how long has that been?" 625 stepped over the dozing experiment and began to rummage through the refrigerator, unearthing 602 in the process. "What are you doing in my fridge!?"

"Just cooling off." 602 grinned innocently. "We found 386 about an hour ago. Hungry?" he held out a sandwich and 625 snatched it, wandering back to 597. "Is 471 done throwing her fit yet? It's starting to get kind of boring with her."

"I suppose. I haven't seen her since she locked Doc out of his office." The other two began to laugh. But 597 quickly fell silent. 471 was standing in the doorway, looking rather sad and just a little forlorn. 625 panicked.

"471! Hey, how ya doin'? Uh, how long have you-I'm sorry, really! We weren't laughing at you or anything..."

"I know." No one said anything; they stood and stared at her dumbly. "Guys, I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong?" 602 climbed out of the refrigerator, standing worriedly with the other two. 471 plodded toward them, focusing on 386 (who still had not woke up). She wrung her hands and raised her eyes with a sniff.

"Jumba's taking me...to go get 593." 625 grabbed 597 by the ears to keep him from leaping onto her.

"That's great-"

"YES! FINALLY! YESYESYESYESYES!"

"For cryin' out loud, shut up!" 625 pushed him to the ground. "I get that you're happy, but just let the girl talk! Jeez!" 597 obeyed, remaining sprawled next to 386. He shrugged to 471. "Sorry about that."

"It's great that 593's coming back, but why the long face?" 602 asked. 471 sniffed again, acting brave.

"Jumba told me that I should say my good-bye's while I can. Guys...I don't think I'm coming back." The room fell silent; they stared at her in shock. It was better than she had hoped; at least this wasn't going to be a teary goodbye. "He's waiting for me...I should go." She turned to leave. It wasn't what she had expected...she didn't want to leave followed by empty stares, but if she didn't get out of there soon the tears would come. And tears would only make it harder...she had almost made it to the door when something pulled her back.

"No!" she looked back to see that 625 had caught hold of her tail and was now coiling all five feet of it around his arm. "I'm not lettin' you go off and get yourself killed." He too held back his tears, struggling for an excuse. "I mean...who's gonna look out for me? I'm too wimpy to survive alone..."

"I know you, 625" 471 smiled at her friend. "You'll be fine." 625 sighed, dropping her tail defeatedly.

"No way I can get ya to stay?" 471 shook her head.

"I have to. Someone has to go after her." 625 hesitated and threw his arms around her.

"You're one of my best friends, you know that? You're too brave for your own good." 471 hugged him back. She didn't want to leave anymore. These were her friends...they were all she wanted now.

"I...I love you guys!" 471 broke away from him and fled into the hall, 625 and the others stared after her.


	7. Untitled

"Tell me again why no one woke me up to say goodbye?" 386 was stomping angrily around the kitchen after 471's departure. 602 occupied himself by rolling jars at the older experiment, trying to trip him. 625 and 597 merely sat and tried to explain things, which wasn't going at all well.

"I'd already been trying to wake you up for an entire hour! How was I supposed to know you'd be up five minutes after she left?" 597 growled. 386 slowed to a standstill, looking at the others pitifully.

"Guys...do you know what this means? We're no longer a group! Now that we've lost her, one by one we'll all be separated, each to his own fate..."

"Calm down, 386, it's not like we were that close."

"Okay, so we weren't that close, but we spent more time with each other than with any of the other experiments! You prefer 625 and me, admit it." 597 sighed, running a paw over his horn.

"Yeah, you're right, I do like you guys. But I still think you're getting worked up over nothing." 386 protested, but he ignored him turning concernedly to 625. "You alright? You've been pretty quiet."

"Yep, I'm just dandy. Except that we're out of bread of course." He flashed a grin, but 597 narrowed his eyes.

"No really, what's wrong?"

"...Nothing." 625 turned to the counter, pulling open the cabinets, but he didn't dig through them. Instead he sniffled and hugged a package of noodles. "I-it's just that she left so fast, y'know? We really didn't give her much of a goodbye."

"Yeah, I know. I don't think she really expected Jumba to take her." 625 put the noodles away, straightening up the cabinets as he did.

"What d'you mean?"

"You heard her this morning, all that 'caring about his creations' stuff. She was mad, that's for sure. I'm definitely going to miss her stirring things up around here." They fell into silence.

They didn't stay together for long, no one was quite sure what to say to the others and they eventually left for their own rooms towards evening. 597, however, chose to roam the silent halls of the lab, occasionally looking in on the other experiments. This had slowly become a nightly ritual, born partly from his assumed role of older brother. More often than not 471 would accompany him, helping the job move quickly so they could turn in for the night. It seemed he'd be on his own for a while.

The lab was devoid of its usual nightly bustle, and the only encounter 597 had was with 625 returning from the bathroom (he had a sneaking suspicion that he had not been sleeping well). The two passed with a brief wave and even briefer smile. On the whole the night was dull and 597 eventually directed his path to 602's room.

602 was reasonably tidy, but his room was a nest of random parts and charred remains (this, of course, owing to the fact that 386's projects tended to explode). Ignoring his own room assignment 602 had invited 386 to share one with him, which had led to their being near inseparable. Getting through the room was a challenge for 597, what with avoiding all the sharp, pointy things scattered about, but he managed to get close enough for a look at t he two. 602 (preferring to be as close to the ground as possible) had abandoned his bed and dragged a mattress onto the floor. 386 was curled into a hammock hung from the walls. Neither stirred as he stood over them, but as he turned to leave 602 sat up in bed.

"What's going on?" he asked somewhat groggily.

"Nothing, just checking things out." 602 lay back, stretching against his pillow with a groan.

"Did Jumba get back yet?"

"Yeah...an hour or two ago. I know what you're thinking, 602...no. She wasn't with him." 602 sat up again, puling his ears in disappointment.

"Oh. I had hoped, you know, maybe...maybe she was wrong. That she wouldn't be..." 597 turned to the door, waiting for it to open.

"So do I, but hoping can't change anything." the door hadn't budged. "What's wrong with this thing?" he moved to pry it open himself, but a tiny speaker in the corner hissed to life.

"Everybody, listen, this is 540. I've been asked to make an announcement." 386 began to flail and tumbled from his hammock with several large books; he fell into a heap on the floor.

"Oh come one, do I ALWAYS have to be woke up like this?" he snarled and curled back up. The other two ignored him as 540 continued.

"Your doors have sealed themselves shut. Don't try to open them with your claws, tails, or tools." he paused. "Or any other appendage. Believe me, you don't want to go out there. And keep quiet! Yes, that means you, 399." the speaker clicked, signaling the end of the announcement. 597 cocked an eyebrow at it.

"Gee, you'd think with all this technology we'd have a better P.A. system." a commotion was growing out in the hall. "I wonder what's going on, anyway..." he pressed an ear against the door. "Do you guys hear that?"

"Plasma cannons...you don't think it's a raid on the lab, do you?" 386 asked nervously, clutching an encyclopedia for protection. "I mean, 540 said to stay in our rooms, right?" 602 jumped up and ran toward the door for a look.

"That's right, he did." 597 said firmly. "And that's exactly what we're going to do. Bed. Now." taking advantage of his size, he pushed 602 back towards his mattress, motioning for 386 to follow. "Looks like I'm stuck in here with you two, so we might as well try and get some sleep."

The three of them managed somehow to fit into the tiny bed (only after quite a bit of kicking and shoving) and slowly drifted off to sleep, despite the racket outside. Finally only 386 was awake, worrying about the next morning. If it really was a raid, would they be able to make it out? He tried to think of a plan, but his mind drew a blank.

"I've gotta stop testing things myself." he muttered out loud, shifting to his side for the night.


	8. Time to Clear Out

471 was very unhappy. She was sore, hungry, and severely bored with being under constant surveillance. But no matter how upset she was, she knew 593 was miserable. It had only been a few days since Jumba had left her and she couldn't help but replay the scene in her mind everytime she closed her eyes. True, it had happened very quickly, and she had expected something like this, but that didn't make it any more bearable. The fact remained...he had left her. She wasn't blaming Jumba, of course, he didn't have a choice. In a way, she was sort of glad that he gave her up for the others. If anyone was to blame it was herself. If only she hadn't waited, she and 625 could've saved 593 when all this started, but no. They had run away to Jumba.

When she returned with him, Quek, that scabby pile of vomit, had outright refused to hand over 593. Jumba even offered to buy her (offering to pay much more than he could afford) but Quek knew what he had. There it was, proof of all the illegal activities that had gone on in Jumba's lab. It was a golden opportunity. He had the ultimate dirt that would keep Jumba groveling at his feet for the rest of his miserable life.

But one experiment wasn't enough. As soon as Jumba had stepped through the door, 471 at his side, he had wanted her. With two experiments under his control he could perfect them, clone them even. Jumba refused rather valiantly before Quek fell back on his brilliant idea. To their utter horror he demanded that 471 be surrendered...lest he pay a visit to department of experimental supervision.

471 shivered and wrapped her tail close around her body, glad that Jumba had given her something useful when he made her. Tears welled in her eyes at the thought of her creator. He had not wanted to give her up, she knew, but her heart skipped a beat when he bent and rested his hand atop her head.

"Be careful." And that was it, she was thrust aside to Pish, who took her to join 593. In the blink of an eye she had had everything taken away from her. There was no doubt in her mind now that she would never see them again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was nearly noon the next day when 597 was woken unpleasantly by someone beating on his door. He rolled over and buried his face in the pillow, trying to ignore it. There was a hiss as the door slid open and something quite crumbly collided with his head.  
"For cryin' out loud, I'm not saving your food anymore if you don't get up!" 597 groped at the object that hit him, finding a slice of toast. He looked up at 625, who was tapping a foot impatiently next to his bed.

"What do you want?"

"You. Out of bed. Now. Besides...it's important." 597 groaned, 625's idea of important usually concerned Subway and t.v. "Are you coming or not?"

"All right..." he rolled over again and fell to the floor with a thud. A snicker told him 386 and 602 were watching from the doorway. Tangled in a blanket he staggered to his feet, a slight glare taking in his friends. "What's this that's so important?"

"We're leavin'."

"Huh?"

"We're leavin'. That is, if you want to. Jumba's ordered everyone out of the lab." 597 stared at him in disbelief. There was no way.

"You mean, he actually wants us to go outside?"

"Well, you see," 386 spoke up matter-of-factly. "Being the early riser that I am I was up in front this morning when someone came to see him. It was some humanoid lady from the federation. Anyway, she said we had better get out of here fast. Jumba gave the go ahead."

"So, are we going?" 386 nodded. "We should tell her, though. I think she's keeping track."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The front hall was insanely crowded with everyone waiting to go. 602 pushed to the front of the group to talk to a young girl standing with Jumba.

"Excuse me."

"There's so many...do you think they'll be okay?" she asked, not noticing 602. Jumba nodded absently.

"Um...hello?"

"Can take care of selves."

"HEY! AM I INVISIBLE OR SOMETHING!?" the two looked down at him as if nothing had happened.

"Ah, you are leaving as well? Better take one of these." Jumba fumbled through a pocket and pulled out a small, red commlink. "To check on you, eh?" he turned away to another group that had come poking at him and 602 ran back to the others.

"All right, I got one."

"Great! Shall we?"

"Wait." 597 grabbed 386 by the wing to keep him from setting off. "Where's 625?"

"Here." He said from behind them.

"Okay. Now we go."

"Um...fellas?" they turned to look at him. 625 appeared to be debating something with himself. After a moment he looked up at them somewhat fearfully. "I can't go." They broke into protests but he held up a hand to get their attention. "Guys...it's 314...I can't just leave her here. I have to stay." The others began to protest again. She was only a girl, she would be fine...but 597 nodded.

"He's right. I don't know who she is, but he needs to take care of her." He grabbed 625 in an one-armed hug. "So long. Good luck with the feds." 625 returned it, his eyes on the floor. 386 had been right, they were being separated.

"Be careful out there." They stood in silence before disappearing into the crowd. 625 took a deep breath.


	9. Gone

314 sat slumped at the computer, her claws lazily tapping at the keys. She was looking at a layout of the lab and comparing it to the tiny images supplied by the security cameras. She could see the other experiments as they left in small groups, she scowled a little at the sight. She knew what was going on of course, Jumba had been with her when Istari Astrawyn had come to warn him. He hurried off to get everyone out and told her not to follow. Instead he had opened the program she was now rifling through. With careful instructions on what to do should he not return within the hour she was left to wait.

But 314 wanted to leave. She desperately wanted to go with the others. And why not? It was obviously important to get out as soon as possible so why shouldn't she? The truth was...she was frightened. Last time she had ventured out, the lab had seemed like such a vast, bustling place. She wasn't sure if she could handle the rest of the world, at least not alone. Not without 625.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The 297th floor was in utter chaos. The last of the experiments, a mere hundred or so, had been making their way to the elevators and stairs (A/N I know, somebody would spot them, but how else could that many experiments get out?). the foremost group had been waiting expectantly as the elevator doors hissed open. Shouts rang through the room and a torrent of plasma bolts rained upon them. Federation soldiers seemed to leap into the crowd as more poured out of the stairwells. The experiments scattered, making use of their individual abilities as best they could. Balls of ice, electricity, and nearly every other force of nature swept through the room, but it wasn't enough. They were outnumbered and the experiments were falling.

Somewhere amidst the fighting 692 was clutching an unconscience 386.

"Holy crap...holy crap..." 597 struggled out from underneath a fallen experiment. 602 yelled and clutched his friend closer. "Man, I-I thought you were—"

"I'm not, so don't worry." He looked around at the others sprawled around them and those still resisting. No wonder Jumba wanted them all to leave. He turned back to 602, who was looking worriedly over 386. "He should be fine, let me take him." Being the largest of the three, 597 easily took 386 into his arms. 602 circled behind him, taking hold of his shoulders and hoisting himself onto his back.

"This is weird..."

"Hang on tight, okay? It's about time I put this noggin of mine to use."

"Oh great." 597 ran a paw over his horn, turning toward the elevator. Its doors were open, but soldiers kept crossing their path. He hunkered down, bracing himself to spring. Almost as if shot out of a cannon the trio flew forward. With a jolt they collided with a soldier. Once he had bounced out of the way, 597 crouched and sprang again, ramming yet another. The others soon began to scramble out of the way as he picked up speed, at last pitching headlong into the elevator. 602 kicked another fallen experiment away from the door (they seemed to be everywhere). The doors hissed closed as a grieved voice wailed through the room.

"NOOOOO! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO KILL THEM! YOU IDIOTS!"

597 and 602 sat in stunned silence. Eventually 602 turned to his friend. "Did that mean that we're..."

He sighed. "Yes, I'm afraid it does."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They're here! They're here! THEY'RE HERE!" 625 found himself on the receiving end of a smack to the back of the head. "That hurt..."

"I'm sorry, but if you don't cut it out they'll hear us." 314 swiped a few dead flies and bits of fluff out of her way and continued along the ventilation shaft, whispering back to 625 as she went. "You know, I'm glad you showed up. I thought you'd left."

625 chuckled a bit nervously. "Well...something was stopping me..." she stopped and looked back at him. "The truth is...I just couldn't bring myself to leave without you."

"Really?"

"Yep. I don't care if Jumba kills me for it, I don't care if I'm stuck here forever, I'm getting you out of here. You are my best friend, after all."

"Oh, that's so sweet of you." He tried to give 314 a hug, but only managed to wrap his arms around her rear. She shook him off with a giggle. "Don't cross the line, buddy."

"Sorry...so how much farther?"

"Actually, we should be ther-ACK!" she fell and land with a thump, rolling away in time to avoid breaking 625's fall. "Wow, it's really dark in here."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." The room was so dark they could've been on the surface of the sun and not known it. "Let's find a light switch."

"Don't bother, 625, we won't be able to reach it." They climbed to their feet and found each other. Linking arms, they shuffled forward into the darkness, waving their free arms blindly in front of them.

"Y'know, if I were hiding a ship, this would definitely be where I'd put it." 625 muttered, feeling 314 shake her head next to him. "By the way, once we get into this thing, how do we know where we're going?"

"Jumba said he already programmed a destination into the hyperdrive. He said it seemed like a safe place since they don't really have any contact with the rest of the galaxy."

"Oh. Does this mystery place have a name?"

"Not that I know of."

"I'm glad you're telling me all this, 314. It's so comforting." He rolled his eyes. "So basically, we're looking for a ship that might as well be invisible so that we can run away and hide on some supposedly safe planet. A planet that we've probably never even heard of..." clink "...sorry about that."

"No, we've found the ship!" 314 ran her paws across the smooth metal searchingly. "Come on." She edged along, feeling for a doorway. They continued in silence for several minutes, though it seemed much longer.

Suddenly 314 gasped and pulled out of 625's grasp. All at once the room seemed to spring to life. Hatch (which is what 314 had fallen through) slid closed with a hiss, separating her from 625. Lights flared on all around the room and the ship's engines roared to life.

"Wha...huh?" 625 staggered back and charged at the hatch, hoping his weight would knock it open, but he bounced harmlessly to the floor. Staggering to his feet, he ran to the front. 314's face was pressed against the glass, her eyes wide as she stared out at him. She said something, but the noise of the ship and the glass between them muffled it. Placing his paws against the ship's side, 625 hoisted himself up and began to climb to her (seeing as he hadn't done it in quite some time he had a hard time of it).

"Turn it off!" he shouted through to her. She shook her head.

"I tried, it's locked into auto-pilot and the door won't open. I can't get out!" 625 frowned. This wasn't good, not at all. There was no way he could get to her...the ship began to move as the wall ahead of it split in two and slid out of sight. There was nothing but clear skies ahead. "Get off, 625! Get off and run!"

"But—"

"Just go, you can't stay out there!" he put a paw to the glass and she did the same. It looked almost as if they were touching. This was the closest he could get to her now...

"314, I..."

"Don't say it." She smiled at him through the glass, her eyes welling with tears. He didn't want her to cry, but he couldn't help doing it himself. She continued to smile at him. "I already know. And I feel it too."

"You...do?"

"Yes. I'll come back for you." 625 hesitated, but she had turned away from him. Silently he dropped from the ship and ran for cover in the vent. With a roar of thunder she was gone.


	10. Epilogue

"It's perfect, don't you think?" 386 wobbled a little as he tried to alight on the railing next to 602. Excitedly, he pointed around the room. "There's so much space...think of what I could build in here!" his friend smiled in amusement.

"I'm glad you like it. I suppose now we'll have to think of our names, we don't really need our numbers anymore." 386's beaming face fell ever so slightly.

"Why? I like my number."

"I suppose we can keep them, but we need names too. Think about it, "602 put an arm around him, gesturing widely around the room, "your patented creations. If we're going to make ourselves known we'll need to look good and have a catchy name."

"That's right!" 597 laughed, poking his head out from one of the tiny offices that branched away from the main room.

"Taking a break from your writing?" 602 asked.

"Yeah. I'm writing about the lab. I think if I change the location of Jumba's lab and his name it'll seem like a fiction piece. That and I couldn't help overhearing you two loudmouths. I thought maybe you'd like to know my name..."

"You mean you already have one?"

"I only thought of it last night."

"Well?"

"It's, uh...Ikiltur." 597 said, a little bit embarrassed that they would laugh. "But I'm keeping my number too. 'Ikiltur' will be sort of a pen-name. What do you think?"

386 looked at him thoughtfully and turned to 602. "I'm going to keep my number too."

"Fine, but I'm calling you Draco."

"You call me Draco, then I'm calling you Neville." 602 swiped at him, but 597 pushed him to the floor. They broke into a fit of laughter and wandered away to explore the rest of their new home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There wasn't any cheese. Lettuce...mayo...refried beans...nope, no cheese. 625 groaned and threw the refrigerator door closed. He had made too much grilled cheese these last few weeks, it was no wonder there was hardly anything to eat. He compiled what he could find (a vast array of condiments) and moved back towards the TV he had brought into the kitchen.

The whole lab was empty now; hopefully the others had gotten away safely. All he could do now was watch the news and hope there weren't any sightings of the other experiments.

"Wake up, Peka, or we won't have enough time!" 314 squirmed sleepily when she was lifted from her bed. It hardly been a month since she had crash-landed on Earth and been taken in and already her life seemed a bustling joy to live in. Her new friend Lianna smiled down at her as she cradled the little alien in her arms and brushed a strand of red hair from her chestnut eyes.

"Oh, it's gonna be so fun! I've talked to Tim," Tim was Lianna's older brother. "He's going to take me rock climbing today! I'm so excited!" Peka yawned. It did sound like fun, but she preferred hearing about it after her nap. "And you wanna know the best part?" Lianna held her up to eye-level. "He said you cold come too!" Peka gave her a questioning look. "I've seen you climbing around outside and I know how smart you are. You can totally do this!"

Lianna kissed her lightly on the nose and set her down again. 314 watched idly as she finished getting ready. Rock climbing...this should be interesting...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why? Why won't you come?" 471 wailed, her shaking hands clutching a stolen plasma cannon. This was completely unlike her, but then, she never really expected to be in such a situation. 593 was scowling at her, glancing every so often at Pish's still form on the floor. "I don't understand..." 471's voice dropped to something a little easier on the ears. 593 looked her in the eye.

"Jumba's gone, everyone else is dead by now, we have no reason to go."

"So you'd rather live like a rat and spend your life in a cage?"

"At least I'm alive." She turned her back on 471, who gaped at her. After a few minutes 593 spoke, a hint of guilt in her voice. "You'd better run off before Quek gets back. I'll keep him distracted, if I can."

"...Thanks." 471 hesitated briefly, turning tail and not slowing down until she was outside on the street. There, out in the open were all shapes and sizes going about their daily business. No one gave the tiny experiment a second glance. Throwing her plasma cannon aside, she joined a passing crowd. The immense building that held Jumba's lab, and so many others, was swiftly mixing in with the surrounding cityscape.

With one last look at her home as it disappeared from view, 471 turned away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

626 purred as he stretched out on the sand in the warm glow of the campfire. The night threatened rain as light breezes wafted the scent of flowers to his ears. He smiled at the sound of Pleakley crying out, and the laughter of Jumba and Nani, and inviting sound to the young experiment. But he didn't move. Earth was just so...perfect. True, those first three days had been a little bumpy, but once things settled down, the family life was wonderful.

"Hey Stitch." Lilo was leaning over him. "You awake?"

"No."

"Are you sure? You sound awake."

"I'm not." Lilo giggled and pulled him up by the arm.

"It's time to put the fire out. Nani says I can do it if you help me." They doused the flames (soaking themselves in the process). Checking for stray embers they headed to the house.

"What's that?" Stitch ran up the steps to the door. Lilo followed, looking over his shoulder to see a tiny lightning bug exploring the front door.

"It's a lightning bug. Here." She cupped her hand around it and turned to Stitch. Taking his paw in her hand she gently placed the bug on his palm.

"How does it glow?"

"I don't know, but if you pull off the glowy part you can rub it on your belly so you glow like the bug." She smiled at him, apparently hoping he'd want to try it, but he hesitated. It seemed like an awfully mean thing to do, after all, he wouldn't want someone to pull his bottom off without his say-so.

"Doesn't it hurt them?"

"I guess, I never really thought about it." He looked at the little bug that rested so trustingly on his paw. It seemed like an interesting idea, but he couldn't do it. Hurting others was what he used to do.

Not anymore.

"Maybe tomorrow." He lifted his arm, flicking the bug into the air.

"That was nice, Stitch." Lilo was didn't say anything else, but put an arm around his shoulders. He smiled, watching the bug disappear into the night, a faint glimmer among the stars.

The End


End file.
